


Snape's Gift

by Kate_Graham



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bondage, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master/Pet, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Small Penis, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Graham/pseuds/Kate_Graham
Summary: Voldemort decides to surprise Snape with his very own pet. Snape would be wise not to refuse his generous gift.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As usual my works are dark and twisted. Please take note of the tags. There will not be a reprieve for Harry for very long time. Don't hope for a rescue any time soon. This is a WIP; I don't know how many chapters there will be. I like to keep chapters shorter so I can post more often. I would like to add to it frequently over the next few months. There will be typos despite repeated editing. I typically post on Tuesday's or Wednesday's. Each chapter will be filled with smut. If you don't like non-con elements click away. In this story Harry is a virgin 18 and of legal age. He's in his last year. Voldemort will eventually be defeated.

Severus was tired. He was spent, drained and had nothing left to give. In the light he was considered a traitor and in the dark he was treated worse than garbage. No matter how much he gave of himself, blood sweat and tears it was never enough. It wasn’t often that Snape found himself wallowing in self-pity, but today was one of those days. Snape began thinking about the very beginning. It was never a good idea to focus on things past, but screw it - he was miserable. Voldemort used him as a punching bag and if he was in a particularly foul mood he would use the Cruciatus Curse on him. Such was the case today. Voldemort finally released the curse giving Severus a moment to moan and think. 

_"He never really wanted to join the Death Eaters, but once Lily started having romantic feelings for Potter his focus shifted. Voldemort was powerful and making many promises of making the magical world great again. He promised companionship and a sense of belonging; everything that he had been yearning for. With having had a shitty childhood he found he had much in common with Voldemort. He was almost forty years Snape's senior so he gave the illusion of a mentor. Snape was drawn to powerful wizards. Plus, he was in Slytherin House, so it just made sense to join. Voldemort was handsome, powerful and strong. For the rest of his school years he seemed like an ok kind of guy. But as the years passed he became crueler. Fast forward a few years; there was Snape left holding the dead body of his beloved friend Lily. She was the light in his bleak childhood. Crying out as his heart ripped in two, feeling devastation like no other. Grief consumed him it was the only thing left, that and the shocking realization that his former “master” was a monster. He ran to Dumbledore as fast as his feet would carry him. He was finally rid of Voldemort."_

Snape scoffed inwardly at his own foolish thinking that Voldemort would stay dead. Sure enough, here Snape was 17 years later, as Dumbledore said would happen, Voldemort was back and stronger than ever. Snape’s anguish had barely diminished. It was ever present in every facet of his miserable existence. 

Snapes body felt like he was being electrocuted from the inside out. Sweat pooled down his forhead, his long, dark locks stuck to his face and neck. Gasping for air he tried to catch his breath. Voldemort enjoyed using the cruciatus curse for sport. Severus was his faithful servant but from time to time he couldn’t resist torturing the man. Voldemort had to keep him in his place. 

Severus was a puddle at the Dark Lord’s feet; trembling in agony looking up at him pleading with his eyes. For a moment the Dark Lord seemed to take pity on him. Not out of remorse but wanting to reward his faithful servant. From this angle, pathetic Snape looked much younger and innocent. The way his dishevelled hair fell into his eyes, the way he was curled up at the dark lords feet, the way he cried out. It was music to his slit ears. Voldemort wanted to do something for Severus. A “gift” so to speak. 

What could a man like Severus really want? He never travelled; he wasn’t into fashion or expensive treasures. In fact, his favourite past time was doing extra studies at Hogwarts with his large nose stuffed in a book, and his hands were always stained from making complex potions. Hmmmm Voldemort wondered. 

From this angle Snape looked almost…innocent, sweet and pure. With his pink flushed lips of just having been tortured, his fair delicate skin that rarely ever saw the light of day under his dark robes. Then it hit Voldemort. Snape needed someone of his own. Yes, yes! That is exactly what Snape needed. He just doesn’t know it yet. Now who could it be? He had never known Snape to be interested in men or women. Voldemort had very little time to think about sex. He was never very interested nowadays. But didn't mean he couldn't watch, or maybe even participate.

Over the next couple weeks Voldemort searched high and low among the death eaters. Most of whom were ancient, the others were already married with children. He had been away for so many years, that most of his followers were much older. Not that It mattered to him but Severus needed someone of his own.

Snape’s arm pained. Ugh he groaned. He had an exceptionally long day at school. The brats kept testing him and that dammed Potter was always snarling at him. Snape was frustrated. That boy provokes me at every turn. He refuses to do well despite is obvious talent. He would rather gallivant all around town, turning most of the girls and many of the boys into worshipping, giddy, adoring crushes. He took nothing seriously.

Snape arrived at the death eater meeting looking haggard and angry. 

“Now now Snape, what has you so upset that you arrive to me looking like this? If I were one to take offence, I would say you didn’t want to be here tonight.” Voldemort spoke quietly and snake like. 

“No my Lord I am happy to be in your presence. I offer my service to you.” Snape said lowering to one knee looking down at his shoes. He rolled his eyes inwardly scoffing at how convincing his lie sounded. If Voldemort only know how much he wanted to eviscerate the man. 

Voldemort walked directly in front of Snape reaching out to him firmly gripping his chin pulling up making eye contact.

“Why are you arriving to me in this condition Snape?” The Dark Lord asked.

Snape kept courage and answered trying not to let his voice quiver. He was trying to reign in his anger so not to piss off Voldemort. Talk about being caught between a rock and a hard place. 

“My lord, sometimes those miscreant children have me at my wits end.” Voldemort stroked Snapes greasy hair leaning in towards Snapes ear. 

“Show me your memories. “ Voldemort demanded silkily. Voldemort feigned concern. Voldemort didn’t actually care but he was still looking for a play-thing for Severus. Whether he liked it or not Snape would accept his “gift”. Snape shuddered at the Dark Lord’s touch not daring to stop him. 

“Show me your memories from class today.” Voldemort asked. 

Snape let a tear slip down his cheek as Voldemort collected the silvery memory into a vial. Voldemort proceeded to watch he saw how Harry repeatedly disrespected him. How he glared and provoked Severus at every turn.

“Fifty points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable brat, not paying attention and talking in class!” Severus shouted to Harry.

Harry yelled back. “Oh no pleaseee don’t take points.” Harry scoffed sarcastically “Ooooo everyone watch all powerful Snape take more points!!!” Harry continued.

Voldemort could see Snape was trying to keep his attitude in check. Voldemort desperately wanted to kill Harry but he needed to find a way to weaken Harry. Voldemort had to attack at just the right moment; when he was at his strongest. When he could get the Elder Wand and gather his forces. It what just a matter of time. 

Then the idea struck him like a bold of lightening. It suddenly all became clear. He was going to offer Harry to Snape. Snape didn’t need romance. What Snape really needed was a pet.Voldemort laughed like a maniac at his genius idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay in getting the second chapter up. I wrote it and re-wrote it several times. Each time I had Snape either be completely sweet or completely awful. I have decided that Snape will be a little of both. I know he will be frustrating at times. I had to get them to finally meet face-to-face. I finally achieved that. I considered having Harry asleep, but eventually they both need to lay eyes on each other. lol My email is in my profile if you have any constructive criticism. I keep the positive comments. I hope you enjoy. I know I just want to get to the juicy stuff.

Voldemort spent the next couple of weeks putting his plan into action. Unfortunately, until he overthrew Hogwarts; there wasn’t much he could do. He had to find a way to deliver Harry to Snape within the school grounds. Luckily, as Voldemort soon found out, Snape did have apparating wards open in his rooms in the dungeon. No one ever visited Snape down there. If he could find some kind of concealment charm, Harry could stay in Snape's quarters an no one would be the wiser. 

Cabbe and Goyle were eager new recruits. They were the first young blood in a long time to join the Dark Lord. They were eager to prove themselves worthy. When Voldemort gave them the task to discreetly take care of Harry, procure him and take him to Snapes room; they jumped at the opportunity. They slipped a nausea potion in his supper, quickly walking discreetly by the Gryffindor table. Within a few minutes Harry felt sick, he jumped up and ran to the nearest bathroom. No one had noticed or paid any attention as he was always on the go. He heaved and wretched, vomiting everything that he had eaten earlier that day. As he was leaned over the toilet there was a sharp pain in his neck, then everything went black. 

Harry woke naked. Harry shivered, cold and disoriented and a little dizzy from the drugs. He pushed himself up to a sitting position, Harry’s head was pounding and throbbing painfully. He groaned. All he could remember is everything going black. He realized he must have passed out. He thought he was back in his dorm room in the comfort of his warm bed, But he quickly realized he was cold and he was on what felt like concrete. This was definitely not his room. He felt a sense of panic start to creep up inside his chest. He blinked his eyes over and over again adjusting to the darkness surrounding him. He wracked his brain, trying to figure out what had happened and what was the last thing he could remember.

He remembered being in the bathroom and feeling a sharp pinch in his neck. 

Harry tried to stand up but he hit his head on metal bars. Harry was full out panicking now. He reached out trying to feel for what was in front of him. His hands collided with more metal bars. He was crawling on all fours trying to move around but realized quickly he was trapped in a cage. 

“HELP, HELP! ” He attempted to cry out to the darkness. Nothing but whimpering, whines came out. This freaked Harry out even more. Why couldn’t he form words? 

“Can anyone hear me?” He tried screaming again and kicked and banged against the bars. Again, nothing but howls, mewls, and whining for what felt like hours. 

“Whose out there? You won’t get away with this.” Harry tried to scream till his throat was hoarse and scratchy. This induced a coughing fit. He finally stopped screaming because he was only hurting himself. He was so tired from the excretion of energy, the fear growing by the minute. He crouched in the back corner, trembling and crying and finally fell into a fitful sleep.

Snape arrived at the death Eater council meeting hoping it wouldn’t take long. Since Voldemort was growing in strength he found meetings were being held a lot more frequently now. Usually Voldemort wanted updates on everyone’s current position. Other times it was to torture a muggle.

“Severus, come to the center of the circle.” Voldemort ordered. 

Snape internally groaned thinking again today he was going to be tortured on display for all to witness. He walked at an even speed to the center of the room where Voldemort was standing. 

“Fellow Death Eaters, families and aspiring new children. You are probably wondering why I have gathered you here today. I know things have been tough all the years that I was away. I will punish those who have deserted us and reward those who have stayed. When I made the very first call, Severus was among the first who arrived and was willing to serve. He has displayed great loyalty. All these long years he has lived in the shadows, immersing himself in the day to day activities of Harry Potter and getting close to Dumbledore. His loyalty has never wavered. You all can learn from him. Obedience will be rewarded." 

“Severus, I have gone through great lengths to find a suitable reward for you -

“My Lord, rewards are necessary.” Snape interrupted. 

“Snape, don’t interrupt me. I rarely do anything I don’t want to do. This is more for me than it is for you.” The Dark Lord smiled evilly. 

The fear started rising up in Snape. He felt ill. Voldemort was sick and twisted. He knew no matter what it was, it was going to be absolutely horrible. 

“Soon, you will find the gift I have generously given you. I only wish I could be there to see you receive your gift. I have eyes everywhere Severus, I will know if you haven’t appreciated your gift. There are spells in place that will notify me if you haven’t been utilizing it to the best of your ability.” He gave Snape a threating look. 

The Dark Lord’s cryptic announcement left Snape feeling confused. 

“I know you don’t lavish yourself in earthly possessions, but you will accept the gift I have given. In time, you my even be able to share. Believe me when I say this gift isn’t optional. It will assist us in the long run for the war. This is necessary.” The Dark Lord explained.

Ah there it is Snape thought. Of course there was a catch. He knew Voldemort didn’t give gifts out of the goodness of his heart. Snape realized Voldemort didn’t have any heart left; if he ever even had one in the first place. He was going to be given a tool that would help Voldemort win the war. He wracked his mind trying to think of what it could be.

“You will find out for yourself what your gift is. I won’t spoil the surprise. Come now Severus, I would hate to see you lose your way. You will bring me regular news regarding the war. You’re a clever man Severus, you will find creative ways of utilizing your gift.”

“Thank you My Lord for your generosity.” Snape bowed, even though he was thanking Voldemort for something he had no clue what it was. Severus bowed and apparated out of there. 

Snape walked through the Forbidden Forest most of the night, not wanting to deal with whatever laid before him. He stared at the stars, breathed in the fresh night air and found a few potions ingredients he had been in need of. It was well after midnight before he returned to the dungeons. He unlocked his door and walked straight into the living room and poured himself a glass of brandy. Feeling the warmth flow through his veins he took a look at his surroundings noticing that nothing was out of the ordinary. There were no wrapped presents to speak of. He started the fire and sat down feeling completely dumbfounded. A gift? The dark lord never gave gifts. And what did he mean that I would know it when I saw it? Snape was perplexed. Scratching his head he couldn't stop thinking about it. Soon after, his confusion turned into frustration. How dare anyone disturb his home life. Which young new, young recruit delivered the gift? It had to be one of the students. The more Snape thought about it, the angrier he became. He walked into the kitchen slamming through the doors loudly. The glass potion vials clanked together. Growling, he went to the kitchen and prepared leftovers; of one of his favorite; dishes honey roasted ham, baby potatoes and gravy. He sat at the table savoring every last bite. He cleaned up and proceeded to have a very long, hot shower. The steam filled the bathroom making him deliciously dizzy. He stood there just feeling the hot water soothe his aching muscles. When he stepped out he pulled a long black robe over his broad shoulders.

The meal and shower didn’t do much to dampen his foul mood. Snape drank another half a glass of brandy too quickly. He was completely drunk. He hadn’t been this wasted since he was a young man. He was still lucid enough to fire call Dumbledore calling in his very rare request for a sick day. For an extra long weekend. He needed a day to himself and a break from children. 

He filled his glass again, just enough to cover the bottom of the glass. Staggering, standing up made his robe fall down his shoulders. It was just hanging there by his elbows. He walked practically naked to his bedroom., groping the doorway trying to catch his balance. The light from the hallway made the darkness in his bedroom seem completely black. Just the way he liked to sleep at night. He grunted as he dragged himself quickly to his bed. Leaving the door open there was only a small ray of light in the darkness. He was oblivious to everything around him.Sitting down on the bed he nursed his last bit of drink. His pale skin was tinted pink. Flushed from his excess drinking and scalding shower water. He took his hands and grazed them up and down his front, circling his belly, chest and nipples. Little by little his hand trailed down to his groin. His nine inch, thick cock was painfully hard. He gripped his cock and started stroking it.

Drinking always made him feel extra horny. He thought about a tight, fluttering hole waiting for him to sink into, he imagined a warm, hard body, dark hair and slender hips. He took his prick into his hand pumping up and down deliberately. He speeds up, popping his hand over the swollen, purple head. He kept going till he came with a grunt, thrusting his hips up towards his hand. He hadn’t gratified himself like that in a long time.

Harry heard the person arrive home. The door slamming shut made his cage vibrate causing him to feel even more terrified. He could hear stomping and he could smell the delicious food making his belly rumble. Whoever brought him here caught him at mealtime so he still hadn't eaten all day. He wondered if anyone had noticed he was missing yet. He more often than not, was lurking around the castle beneath his invisibility cloak. Most of his friends were not that surprised when Harry was nowhere to be found. Fear crept up in Harry. How long would it take to be found? 

Harry could smell the lavender soap sent wafting from what he could guess was the bathroom. Harry's abdomen muscles clenched as he realised he really had to pee. Breathing in and out hard he clenched as long as he could. 

Then he heard the click to the door he was in. Oh no...this is it...Harry whimpered making himself as small as he could in the back corner of his cage. 

It was still dark in the room so when the door opened, all Harry could see was a dark silhouette of a man. He breathed heavily, squinting his eyes trying to see a glimpse of him. He wanted to scream and make his presence known, but it was as if the man didn`t even know he was there. Harry kept quiet and stared. He was transfixed. This man was pure muscle. The flicker of light almost made his body look like it was made of pure solid gold. His pecks were chiseled and his nipples perfectly erect. Perhaps this man wouldn`t hurt him. Harry was adamant that it was a student that had come at him from behind. Regardless, Harry was mesmerised. He knew years earlier from kissing Cho that he definitely was more interested in boys than girls. He always tried to sneak a peak at the older quidditch members when they were showering and changing after practice. Despite his fear and confusion his little prick responded to the breathtaking sight. He wasn’t well endowed. He knew full well. In fact, Harry was always a little self conscious about how tiny his slender appendage was. 

Snape spelled his chest clean and was about to turn over to sleep until suddenly he saw a glint of metal across the vast bedroom. There, in the dark was a small cage. Inside was a trembling, naked boy huddled in the back. Snape started. Shocked and appalled by what he was seeing. He realized in that instant that this was the gift that Voldemort was referring to. Slipping off the bed the robe fell to the floor. His cock was still hard and unwilted; completely naked he walked towards the cage. 

Harry whimpered in fear. “Stay back.” Harry tried to shout. But all that came were yips and whines. 

The first thing Snape noticed was that the body was small and completely smooth. Not an ounce of hair was covering his body, expect for what was on his head. The teen had smooth, flushed pail skin with a pinkish blush. He was bent over. The The next thing he noticed was the sweetest, tiniest prick he’d ever seen. Oh how Snape in any other situation would love to nibble on such a delicacy. 

Harry saw the man’s gaze and quickly tried to cover himself. Whining loudly. His attempt at modesty, failing completely. 

“Easy boy, easy.” Snapes voice coaxed as he walked very slowly to towards the cage. “. It appears your vocal cords, have been numbed. Pups like you don’t say human words.” Harry’s head swung up, the voice sounded an awful lot like Snapes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a crazy, busy summer but work has settled enough for me to finally finish chapter three. Sorry for the long wait. I have 10 chapters already finished and much of the ending done. It may end up being even longer than that. It is a mess with many errors. I am not a very good writer but I had fun bringing it all together. Enjoy!

Harry looked murderous staring Snape dead in the eyes. Snape blinked looking stunned, his mouth gaped open as he gripped the cage bars so hard his knuckles turned white. 

“POTTER!” Snape bellowed.

Snape continued to cure and throw things about the room, realization hitting him just as to what the Dark Lord had given him. 

“AHHHHHHHHGHHHH! If it had of been someone else, anyone else!” Snape roared in frustration about the constant shit that was his life. 

He fell to his knees with his face dropping into his palms. To Harry it almost sounded like a sob that escaped Snapes mouth. Ok, clearly Snape was taken aback. But then again, he wasn’t the one stuck in the cage. 

Snape finally flopped over leaning his back against the cage door, sighing loudly, rubbing his eyes. They both stayed like that for a long moment. Sitting in the dark; completely quiet. 

Snape broke the silence.

“Potter, I don’t know how you got yourself into this mess, but when the Death Eaters put their minds to something, there is very little that can be done to stop it. There is nothing I can do about it now, it is out my hands.”

Harry blinked, glaring at Snape. He was confused as to why Snape wouldn’t unlock the cage and let him go free. He also wondered why Snape wouldn’t go cover himself up. It was terribly distracting. He was getting uncomfortable on all fours on the cold floor. He shuffled around to make himself more comfortable. He whined profusely. Snape glanced over and could clearly see Harry’s discomfort. Harry expressed confusion as he tapped his throat.

“Yes, Potter, I know. It is an injection that swells the vocal cords. It usually wears off after a month or so. It is best just to wait it out, but if the Dark Lord so wishes he will most likely keep up with injections. With your constant berating, back talking and belittling in class, I think some time-out with no voice will do you some good. I am glad for it so that I don’t have to hear your constant yammering about how unfair life is.”

Harry yelled “FUCK” but the louder he tried to sound the more squeaky and pet like it sounded. 

“Remember Harry, obedience will be rewarded and disobedience will be punished. If you want a mat to sleep on, you will need to earn it. I would rather be fucking anyone else than the likes of you.”

Harry growled. Snape shook his head looking slightly amused. “You keep up that spirit and we both will be in a world of pain. You are too much like your father. He too was a bully and didn’t know how to hold his tongue. Believe me, I would much rather not have to look at the clone who made my school life miserable. At least I don’t have to hear you.” 

Snape knew there was nothing that could be done. Voldemort had sealed their fate. Snape had to move forward. He still needed to play both sides and he knew in the end Harry would be okay. Harry was strong. He already did so much for the cause. Quietly Snape stood up; pulling his wand out from somewhere and started to murmur protection charms and cast spells Harry had never heard of before. He continued for what felt like hours. 

“Harry, before anything…happens I want you to know that you will be ok. You will survive this. I have put spells in place that will preserve the state of your current body. No matter what is done to you, no matter how broken your body gets or what you might have to endure, one day I can make sure everything is undone. Piercings, tattoos, injuries - I can make it all go away. Afterwards, I could even erase your memories of this time. It will be as if it never happened.”

Harry was feeling hurt. How dare Snape tell lies about his father. He dad was a great man. He didn’t want to be in Snapes rooms having to be insulted. As much as he hated Snape, it still hurt to hear that he’d rather be with anyone else. His thoughts ran away with him running a mile an hour wondering why hearing that would have such an effect on him. Harry had to pee so badly it was hard to concentrate on anything Snape said. He tuned him out and much of what Snape said made no sense to him. What did he mean by piercings and tattoos? He couldn’t be serious. He started whining loudly not knowing what to do. He squeezed at his small penis.

Snape could see Harry’s distress. He hesitantly reached out to Harry into this cage but Harry was too timid to exit. Snape's words terrified him. Still unable to say any words, he yipped and howled. 

“Come here, pet.” Snape calmly called. Harry didn’t budge. “Come here, come on. I called for you. Come when you're called.” Snape ordered.

Harry didn't budge. Snape used his long arms to reach out and grab Harry by one of his wrists and yanked, pulling him forcefully. Harry collided to his chest. Harry put up a struggle as he tried to push, scream, punch and kick. Severus still held him firm. Harry turned his head and saw an opportunity. Snape’s hand was on his wrist. Harry quickly leaned down and bit hard on Snape’s thumb, leaving his teeth marks over Snapes knuckle. Snape froze as Harry quickly attempted to bite him again, this time Snape was quicker. In a flash he had Harry laid flat on the floor. Snape’s heavy body pinned Harry beneath him. He took his thumb and middle finger and flicked him hard on the end of the nose. Harry yelped. Snape did it three more times. Harry’s eyes watered instantly, tears streaming down his face; the pain quite prominent.

“No! Bad boy. You never bite!” Snape yelled.

Snape briskly pulled Harry over his lap, putting his leg over Harry's and used his strong arm to grab his wrists and started spanking Harry. Harry was stunned and despite the pain was quite embarrassed to have his naked body pressed against Snapes naked legs. His tiny prick was squished uncomfortably against Snapes leg. Without holding back, he gave Harry thirty firm, quick swats. 

“You-will-not-bite!” Snape yelled between swats. Harry bucked but was unable to move much, just enough that his foreskin moved up and down over his dripping head. Harry was getting tired from having not eaten and the pain in his ass was extreme. The pressure of his bladder against Snapes leg made him finally release warm pee. He could hear it stream down their legs. Harry gave a futile struggle and burst into tears, crying. Snape shoved Harry onto the floor, his naked body landing in the puddle of piss on the floor. 

Harry hung his head in misery. His shoulders tensing up, wondering what Snape was going to do to him. He was humiliated. A new wave of sadness came and he burst out crying. Snape dragged him into the cage and slammed the door shut. 

“I am exhausted and drunk. I can’t handle this right now. I need a good night’s sleep and we can figure this out in the morning.” Snape replied. 

Harry used his hand to bat at the bars hoping to be let out and have a better place to sleep but Snape made no move to release him.

Harry was even colder now that he was wet with pee. Shivering and wide eyed he stared daggers at Snape. He screamed anew trying to reach out and grasp at Snape, but Snape was too quick. Adding a silencing charm, drunken Snape walked away, staggering to bed. 

Harry howled well into the night with no one to hear his cries. He curled up into a ball trying to get warm. Snape is evil Harry thought. He can’t be in Dumbledore’s Army. He cried for every injustice he ever had to face. He cried for his parents, he cried about Dumbledore not talking to him, he cried that Ron and Hermione had each other, he cried that the whole magical world was depending on him to face the psycho who murdered his parents, but most of all he cried because he was nothing but a punching bag for his bully relatives who raised him for the last 18 years. His back was charmed to hide all the scars he had on his back. He never told anyone how he was treated at the Dursley’s. He always felt worthless and not worthy of receiving love. Snape wouldn’t care. He would probably think he deserved every harsh punishment he received. Harry knew life wasn’t fair and this current state of affairs was just another obstacle like everything else in his life. 

Snape slept in well into the morning. He stretched and slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed. He woke up with a fierce headache. Hangover symptoms consumed him. He grunted as he stood up. Walking to the bathroom he saw Harry. His angry eyes were boring into Snapes.

“Fuck.”

It wasn’t a dream. Snape spoke more profanities as he rummaged in his closet for a tie of some kind to spell into a leash. Harry was wide eyed when Snape came to open the cage. He growled and snarled. You keep that up and I will fill your mouth with a penis shaped ball gag. That made Harry momentarily freeze, that was just enough time for nape to reach in and quickly latch the leash onto Harry’s collar. It was so dark last night when he saw Potter; he just now realized that Harry must have been collared beforehand by his captors.

“Come.” Snape ordered.

Harry didn’t budge. 

“Come!” Snape said more firmly as he violently pulled on the leash. 

He practically dragged Harry to the bathroom that was adjoining his bedroom. Harry was glad he could finally use the toilet. He looked at it longingly but noticed Snape put down what looked to be a placemat size cotton mat. He looked at it and back to Snape questioningly. 

“If you have to go, go now.” Snape said.

Harry attempted to crawl to the toilet but Snape held firm, jerking the leash to make his point. Harry tried and tried. Hard as he tried he stayed in that one spot. Harry huffed and sat down. 

“You will not piss over my floors again.” Snape barked.

Harry couldn’t wait any longer. Meekly he crawled over to the small pee pad, turned his back to Snape and squatted. Harry was mortified to be naked in front of Snape. He still had his morning wood which made it even more difficult to go. Snape stood there watching and waiting silently. After many minutes Snape was impatient and grumpy. The sight of the timid boy made him feel conflicted. Harry was frozen on the spot. Harry jumped when Snape grazed his fingers over his waist from behind and wrapping his hands around to Harry’s front, taking Harry’s little penis in his hand and stroked it. Harry didn’t know what to do. He knew if he peed anywhere other than the mat that he’d be in trouble and if he fought Snape he would end up getting another spanking. He shuddered, trying to register what was happening. Snape’s large, strong fingers enveloped his tiny prick, pulling back the foreskin. They stayed like that in the silence till Harry couldn’t hold it anymore. He whined squeezing his eyes shut as his pee came rushing out of his little prick. 

‘Good boy.” Snape said as he firmly shook any drops left on his tip. Harry hung his head in shame. Snape used his wand to dispose of the soiled mat. 

“Now, we need to clean you off from your accident yesterday.” He turned the shower on and pointed.

“In pet. You need to get the piss from last night off of you.” Harry was thankful to finally get cleaned up. He smelled atrocious. Slowly he crawled to the tub and got in. Instantly cold water hit his head. Harry mewled and tried to get out bucking his chest outward but Snape held firm. Snape squeezed soap into his hands rubbing them together to make a lather. His strong hands massaged soap onto every nook and cranny on Harry’s body. Harry was still paralyzed. Unsure of what sensations he was feeling. He was so, so cold.

“This is how things are now, and the sooner you accept that the better your life will be. Your life is in my hands now. You’re in my care now and hot water is a privilege. You bit me and you peed all over me. You won’t be having warm showers for a long while. I understand this is all new to you so I won’t punish you more.” He wrapped his long, slender fingers around Harry's naked waist trailing them up his chest and shoulders and neck holding his head firmly in front of him to make eye contact.

“Look at me Harry.” Snape demanded.

Harry tried to look away but Snape jerked his head forward till he looked up. “There will always be an easy way and a hard way but don't expect me to coddle you. Deal with this however you like but there is no getting out of it. Actions have consequences and if you can't handle that then I would suggest to you staying in the mindset of an obedient house pet.”

“Yes, yes. That is what you must do to survive this.” Snape said. Harry shook his head back and forth no whining pitifully with tears running down his. 

“I hate you just as much as you hate me, but I am your best bet right now. Your life will be much easier if you submit to me. I have been your teacher all these years and I have only cared for your wellbeing and I will continue to do so.” 

Harry slumped in to Severus. He still didn't understand what was going on and why he was not allowed to speak. Snape looked piercingly into Harry's eyes.

"You will get through this. I know you're scared but you need to accept what you are now a pet an obedient boy made for my pleasure.” Harry gave one more futile squirm but had no energy left to struggle so he went limp still shivering. Somehow the warmth of Snape’s skin, despite everything comforted him.

“Don't expect me to hold you every day, but believe me when I say it can be a whole lot worse. Do you understand?” Snape asked. Harry said nothing Snape pinched him hard. Harry yelped.

“I said do you understand?” Harry nodded and whined. "Good pet. You're getting the hang of it already. Snape raised his fingers and scratch behind Harry's ear. Harry flinched not enjoying the feeling at all.

Harry hated his professor. For years, ever since his first day at Hogwarts he felt nothing but contempt for the man. He made his life miserable as a child, but now at age 18 he wanted to return the favor. There was no way, no how he would ever submit to Snape. 

When the shower ended, dripping Harry was led to Snape's bed. 

"Come. We're going to have a quick lesson on submitting."

Snape pressed his body against Harry’s struggling form, one by one pulling his arms up and handcuffing them to the headboard. Straddling Harry’s narrow waist Snape just sat there and watched as Harry continued to put up a struggle. Harry screamed, grunted and whined. But Snape was a patient man. Snape caressed circles onto Harry’s belly. Harry yelped tossing his head from side to side. Snape grazed his fingers upward then circling around Harry’s small, flat areolas. 

“This just won’t do.” Snape said. Taking his fingertips he pinched Harry’s tiny nipples till they were hard pebbles. Harry screeched. His greasy potions professor was touching him. Snape continued to squeeze hard, then extremely hard and sometimes twisting them back and forth quickly. He gave Harry’s nipples a thorough workout. Pain and unwanted pleasure shot through Harry the entire time. Sweat was beading on Harry’s temples. He was breathless, gasping for air. He had never been touched and the stimulation was so intense with no reprieve. He shook his head back and forth indicating no but Snape ignored his pleas. 

“You entitled little shit, I’ve had it up to my ears with your behavior. Everyone has only ever treated the precious savior with praise and adoration." Snape squeezed harshly, tugging making Harry see black spots. He was crying quietly knowing nothing he did would make Snape stop. It wasn’t fair. Dursley hurt him all the time. He had no one. His back was littered with scars from his harsh treatment. His whole life was all over the papers. False reports from Rita Skeeter, hate from most students, and not to mention the year he had with Umbridge scarring words into his hands. He never had anything. No parents, no love, and even his Godfather was dead now. Dumbledore was never around. What did he have? Nothing! Harry screamed suddenly, shocking even Snape. Tears streamed down his face. He was alone. Completely and utterly alone. After an hour Harry slumped accepting his professors torment. His eyes half-lid gazed up at Snape. But Snape only continued. 

“This is an exercise in submission. You need to realize your body is no longer your own.” Snape tugged sharply. “Do you understand pet?”

Harry nodded silently. Snape tugged harshly again. “You answer with a sound. Lets try this again. Do – TUG – you – TUG understand – TUG pet?” Harry gasping for air whined his answer. 

“Good boy.” Snape almost said endearingly. 

“Next time I reach for you, will you pull away?” Harry shook his head and whined again communicating his answer. 

"One more thing before I place you back in your cage." Snape leaned forward fiddling with something in his hands and before Harry could see what was happening he felt a sharp object being slid through his tiny nipple. Harry cried out. Snape made quick work of piercing both of Harry’s red, puffy nipples. Two cute hoops now adorned Harry’s body. Snape rolled them back and forth through the skin, tugging on them gently.

Harry was crying, trembling uncontrollably as Snape massaged them. It might have been soothing if not for the fact that they were now exceedingly sore and raw. But Snape didn’t let up. Harry squeezed his eyes shut hoping he would stop soon. Snape released Harry’s restraints and snapped his fingers, indicating to Harry to crawl to his cage. Harry obeyed sniffling as his sore, pierced body walked back to the cage. 

Harry moved to get comfortable but when he looked up, Snape was there holding out his hands. 

“Come here boy. Be a good boy and offer your chest to me. Show me the exercise today has made you more obedient.”

Harry quickly crawled pressing his chest against the cold, metal bars. Snape immediately grasped the hoops and started tugging making Harry cry out. 

“Put your hands behind you head.” Snape said. Harry obeyed and allowed his nipples to continue to be treated roughly. 

“Good boy my pet. Wait in here till I have your breakfast ready.” Snape said. Harry was puzzled why Snape now seemed so content. Snape reached his hand into the cage, ruffling Harry’s messy hair. 

“You’ve been such a good boy.” Harry had never heard such praise from anyone before. He hated how good it felt to hear such sweet words. Harry hoped Snape didn’t see how pleased he felt. Harry never had anyone other than Vernon touch his body before. Vernon only ever dished out punches, strikes with the belt and other sharp objects. But that was it. There was never any gentleness. Harry felt more confused than ever. There were moments when Snape touched him when he actually felt gentleness. There were moments Snape would stare deeply into his eyes. It was unnerving the mood swings from Snape. Fondness was something he had never experienced. The harsh hands of the Dursley’s was far worse. What made Harry more upset than anything was knowing Snape hated everything that he was; hated his grades, hated his looks, hated his dad. Harry could tell that Snape hated him just by existing. No one ever wanted just Harry. 

Harry curled up in the fetal position to get warm and comfortable and closed his eyes. Nothing made sense anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pay attention to the tags. Very little redeeming plot. Do not read if any tags offend you.

Harry didn’t have much of an appetite. He felt sick. His body still was buzzing and felt on fire from being touched by such strong, capable fingers. He still felt shy and embarrassed bent over with his little hole on display whenever he crawled. 

“Come on over pet, your breakfast is ready.” Snape said as he unlocked the cage door.

Harry hesitantly followed Snape into the kitchen; staying on all fours, knowing he would get punished otherwise. As soon as he entered the room he looked up at Snape with a puzzled expression on his face. There was only one spot set at the table. Snape tugged on Harry’s leash leading him to the wall next to the table. Against it was a white water bowl and a matching food dish with the word pet written in bold black letters on the front of each. In the bowl looked like wet, meaty loaf dog food. Harry attempted to back up but landed against Snapes legs that stopped him. 

“I assure you the food is very safe and nutritious. You look like you could use a few extra nutrients and calories. I have made it specifically for you. It will make you stronger.”

Harry shook his head back and forth no, whining. He smelled bacon and eggs on Snape’s plate. There was no way he was going to eat that. He sat and crossed his arms looking like a petulant child. 

“You really want to start the day being disobedient, pet?” Snape threatened. 

Harry hesitated, momentarily glancing up at Snape. Was it worth the fight? All of a sudden he heard a loud CRACK. He heard it before he felt it. Snape smacked his round little bum with a wooden spoon. Would you like forty more? Harry cried out. His bum already lit up pink. 

It was enough motivation to lean forward and sniff at the food. “Ugh.” Harry made a disgusted sound. It smelled awful. It literally smelled like dog food. A single tear ran down his cheek as he scrunched his eyes shut and licked up a mouthful into his mouth. He tried to plug his nose while he chewed but Snape only grabbed his arms making him fall face first, straight forward into the pile of food. 

“You will eat every bite and when you are finished, you will sit like a good boy, kneeling next to me while I read the morning paper. You will lick a single swipe up my arm to show your thanks.” Snape instructed. 

Snape held him there. Immobilized as he continued to chew. It didn't taste as horrible as it smelled, but it definitely tasted like dog food. The mush also seemed to include a few fatty, chewy, grisly bits as well that Harry had to chew, as for the rest, it slid right down his throat no problem. He wished it had of all been soft so he could swallow it quicker. Ugh, he hated the chunks. 

His face was brown with food all over his cheeks and nose. He crawled over to Snape's spot and knelt there. As soon as Snape sat down Harry quickly licked Snape’s skin on his arm showing his thanks.

“Good boy pet, you are welcome.” Snape said as he scratched Harry’s dishevelled hair behind his ear. He continued to eat in silence. 

“Now there are some ground rules you must follow. All dogs must obey their masters. Pups never touch themselves, If you're a good boy very rarely I might just reward you with polishing the head of your little cocklet, but until then good pets should receive all of their pleasure from their hole. You will learn to appreciate what a good prostate orgasm feels like. It's not quite as explosive as a ejaculating with your useless prick but you will feel like gentle waves of pleasure. You should always be on all fours. You never get up on my bed or on any furniture in the house. There will be designated mats.” Harry started quietly crying. 

“You have a choice Harry, you can either live peaceably laying at the foot of my bed or you can stay in your cage you choose. Go.”

Harry stiffened and without looking back he crawled directly into the cage curling up in a ball. Snape was somewhat disappointed Harry didn't choose his bed but he understood that it was a lot of information to take in. 

Snape followed Harry into the bedroom. “Listen to me Harry, no one knows you're here, no one will come looking for you, there is no one who will save you. These dungeons are securely warded. Dumbledore isn't here as he left this morning for an extended trip. He is searching for Horcruxes. Ron and Hermionie are also out searching for them as well. I will tell anyone who asks that you were sent back, staying safely at your relative's house. Don't try to escape as leaving would harm you and I would know if you tried, the moment you touched the door handle you will get a painful shock.” 

Harry was too emotionally spent to get angry. He was trapped, yet he felt comforted knowing he was still in the school. 

“I will let you nap for one hour while you process this information. When I get back I have a few more exercises we must go over.” Snape said quietly as he dimmed the lights and laid down in his bed. 

Harry could hear papers shuffling. Snape must be marking assignments. He tried to keep his breaths even to give the illusion that he was sleeping. After a while he heard Snape get up and rummage through his closet. 

Snape had cared for real animals in the past so he knew he had a spare silver metal collar in his storage. He retrieved it and walked to the adjoining bathroom. He soaked it in warm soapy water gave it a good scrubbing sanded it down to be extra soft and cast various spells on it to be indestructible. He also added tracker so he would always know where Harry was if he ever needed to find him. He added another spell that would tighten to constrict around Harry’s neck, not to choke him but to cut off the air supply slightly in extreme cases of disobedience. By the time Snape was done with it, it was glistening shiny brand-new beautiful piece of jewelry. For the finishing touches he engraved Pet Potter into the metal in a cursive font. He also had some cuff-links that had green emerald gems encased in them, he removed those and welded them on either side of his name on the collar; the gems were a beautiful Slytherin green color. His pet would be beautiful. Snape couldn't wait to give it to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Snape finished his task, sitting the shiny new collar on his bed while he waited for Harry to finish up his nap. He took a few shaky breaths, not realizing how much adrenaline was coursing through his veins. He was so caught up in the moment, and completely stunned by what the Dark Lord had done that he didn’t have a moment to just breathe. As he steadied his heart rate he could faintly hear hushed whimpers coming from Harry’s cage. For a brief moment Snape felt like he had gone too far. This was not what he signed up for. Fuck Voldemort; consequences be dammed. He wasn’t under surveillance. Snape started wracking his brain to figure out just how Voldemort was going to monitor Harry’s treatment. As much as he hated being on the receiving end of the cruciatus curse, he knew Voldemort needed him in the war. For the moment his life was safe. Snape rubbed at his temples considering his next course of action. He still needed to give Harry the collar. It was for his protection and safety after all. Snape decided he would test the waters and see just how specific Voldemort’s expectations were. If Voldemort preformed legilimens, Snape could easily show Voldemort very specific. distorted fake memories. 

Despite feeling the natural hesitance as Harry’s teacher and protector, he did feel a bit exhilarated. Potter was just like his father. A bully. Arrogant with no regard for the rules. At least here he could keep an eye on Harry.

Harry knew Snape was in the room, so he made sure to keep his volume down. Whining like a pathetic animal wasn't going to change Snape's mind. If anything, hearing his whine only seemed to make Snape look happier. How could he look at him like an animal? I’m his student Harry thought bitterly. What a sick fucking bastard. Harry shook with rage fighting the urge to bang on the cage bars. He was cold and ached fiercely to get up and stand to stretch his legs. His nipples weren't in any better condition. They were swollen twice the size because of the recent piercings. Harry reached up to touch each one, barely grazing his fingers over the tips. He gasped barely able to prevent himself from crying out. His tiny buds were on fire, yet they still sent sparks of pleasure through his whole body. Harry hoped that was the last of any body alterations. He curled up in the corner and pretended to sleep.

After what felt like hours, Snape walked over and stood in front of his cage. 

“Did you have a good rest pet?” Snape asked.

Harry huffed his displeasure at being called pet. 

“Come on boy.” Snape called in a far too upbeat voice. Snape was calling him over like he was a dog. He even made kiss sounds and patted his lap.

“Come on over boy, here come on.” Snape shook a bag of puppy treats.

“Here pup, I've got a tasty treat for you.” Snape offered. Harry had to admit the thought of real food sounded really good. Slowly but surely Harry stretched; He looked up at Snape with curiosity. Snape open the cage door letting Harry crawl out. Harry reached out with his hands to take the bag of treats which landed him a flick on the tip of his nose making his eyes instantly water.

“Tut tut, good doggies don't use their hands. Sit boy.” Snape motioned to the spot right in front of his feet. 

“Sit on your bum with your hands between your thighs. Arch your back High.” Snape ordered. Harry didn't want to start the rest of his day with a fight so he obeyed quickly.

“Good doggie. Arch your back just a little bit more, take a deep break breath and puff your chest out. I want to see those pretty little nipples.” 

Harry cringed but quickly obeyed, keeping his eyes downcast. He leaned his shoulders back as much as possible making sure his fingertips still touched ground. 

Snape gripped his chin pulling upward. 

“Puppies who want a treat will look me in the eye.” Harry tried to keep his position and maintain eye contact but just when he felt like he finally did what he needed to get a treat, Snape reached out with both hands and began rubbing his swollen, tender nipples. Harry gasped.

“Hold position boy. Once Voldemort sees you he will want to see that you can maintain your position; a task which can only be achieved by constant practice. He will want to see evidence of your progress. He will want to see your obedience. Harry squeezed his eyes shut as Snape continued to exercise and massage his nipples. Snape gave a vicious tug as he pulled off. Harry couldn't help but yelp. 

“Keep your eyes on me at all times. Let's try one more time pet. I know you can do it right.” Snape encouraged. 

Harry used every strength he had to obey as he held position. Snape continued with feather light touches which made Harry tremble.

“Good boy. You keep it up and come to me just like this whenever I call for you. Got it?"

Harry yipped quietly hoping that it conveyed his agreement.

“Good boy.” Snape said as he scratched behind Harry’s ear through his mop of messy hair. As Snape continued to rub and scratch Harry found it actually felt good. Snape was so close to his neck that the gentle touches made Harry heat up. A pink blush warmed over his face. Harry was surprised to find that his tiny member stood up hard. Harry blushed fluttering his eyelashes trying not to break eye contact. The motion did not go unnoticed by Snape. In fact Snape's whole demeanor changed as his face lit right up. Snape shook his head disapprovingly. 

Snape seemed to be deep in thought and Harry wondered what was going through Snape's mind. But whatever he was thinking quickly vanished a moment later as he completely ignored how Harry’s body was responding. Snape reached into the bag and placed hard, dry biscuit treat into Harry’s mouth. Harry wanted to spit it out as it was so dry like cardboard. But the flavor was delightful. It tasted like pepperoni. Harry finished chewing and yipped his thanks.

“I have a gift for you pet. I specially made for you.” Harry looked up at Snape hesitantly wondering what it was. He had never received gifts from anyone before. Harry still sat in position craning his neck high in anticipation.

Snape held out the beautifully hand-crafted, ornate silver collar. Harry instantly froze when he saw the name Pet Potter.

“A pet needs to have a proper collar.” Snape stated.

Harry attempted to back up but Snape swiftly stood behind him, using his wand to spell the collar shut seamlessly. Harry grasped at his neck. The collar was very fitted. It was snug all around. He tried to find a clasp and pulled and tugged hoping to find a way to loosen it. It was completely smooth all around. Panicking, Harry yelped pitifully backing himself into a corner. He tried to stand up but suddenly the collar felt like heavy lead.

“Sit! Stay on all fours!” Snape bellowed. Harry stopped listening and scurried back towards the safety of his cage but before he could enter, Snape used his wand to slam the cage door. Harry was unable to get in.

“STAY” Snape said yelled.

Harry disobeyed again and ran on all fours towards the dungeon doors.

As soon as his fingertips touched the door handle an electric jolt zapped him in the neck from his collar. Harry yipped and howled, cowering into the corner. 

“I don't have patience for disobedience and I will rarely count to three. Come now and I will only spank 25 times, refuse and it will be much more.” 

Harry didn’t budge as he glared at Snape. He refused to move.

“You're only making it harder on yourself.” Snape said.

“One…”

“Two…”

Before Snape could get to three Harry scampered over as quickly as he could. 

“Good boy for coming.” Snape said softly. Once again scratching him behind the ears. Harry’s crawled alongside Snape as he made his way to the nearby chair.

“Come on pet, drape your body over my legs and receive your punishment.” Harry crawled over, climbing over Snape’s firm thighs, draping his naked body across Snape's robed legs

SLAP

The first swat came hard and fast. Harry was not expecting it he gasped and ground his teeth counting in his head. It was only 25. Vernon always did much worse so he knew he could take it. Again and again the stinging strikes came. Snape didn't pause till he was finished. Harry went slack trying to even out his breaths. 

“There, there boy, I’ve got you." Snape said as he gently massaged the pain out of his little pink cheeks. admiring his work as Harry's plump cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink. 

“Down pet." Snape ordered.

Harry sat perfectly on the floor. Are you ready to be a good boy and do what I ask from now on?” Snape asked.

Harry barked a loud, crisp, bark as his answer. Harry and Snape both made eye, contact they both seemed shocked at the perfect sounding, obedient response.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, this is a short chapter. This fic has not been abandoned. I have over 10k already written for this story and a slew of ideas. It just needs to be cleaned up. It has a ton of chapters so I don't plan on finishing any time soon. I have also been working on a holiday themed Snarry one-shot that will be ready as a Christmas gift for you all mid-December. This is a busy time of year and I'm really bad at writing sex scenes. We'll get there eventually!

“Legitimas!” The Dark Lord whispered as he forced his way into Snapes mind. 

_Potter on his knees begging, crying, screaming. Potters muffled cries as Snape tore through his puckered anus; a drop of blood running down his crack. His tense body finally sagging as Snape continued to ruin his hole._

_“Take it you good for nothing piece of shit just like your father Snape slammed into Harry over and over again, only hearing the occasional wail and screech when Snape tore his skin._

Nagani slithered up Snapes leg, resting its blunt nose against Snapes crotch. 

“Nggh!” Snape grunted at the unwanted presence.

“I see you have been enjoying your gift Severus.” Voldemort concluded seeming satisfied with what he just witnessed. I must admit I had my doubts that you would follow through. Now I see it was foolish of me to think otherwise. Potter is just where he needs to be until I have the strength to invade Hogwarts.

“Keep him broken, keep him weak.” Voldemort whispered.

“Yes my lord.” Snape assured.

Snape came back from his latest Death Eater meeting feeling slight relief. It was as he figured; Voldemort would just invade his mind from time to time. It was easy to manipulate his thoughts. He had been perfecting his occlumency skills for the last thirty five years. He had gotten quite good at showing only what he wanted others to see. 

Snape stood facing the door calming his breaths. When he turned around, there was Potter kneeling on his floor cushion by the couch. Harry gave a look of annoyance but Snape could see Harry perked up now that he was no longer alone. He knew Potter hadn’t peed since early morning and now it was getting late. Shadows were cast because the full moon was out and the dungeon was poorly lit. 

Walking over he pets behinds Harry’s ear, giving his head a good scratching. Harry froze, still not leaning into the touch. 

“Good boy using your cushion, and you didn’t leave any messes around the house.” Snape lavished his pup with praises.

Harry was lonely without human contact and yet he beamed inwardly at such silly praises thinking _I wouldn’t make a mess if you would let me use the toilet and I would sit on the couch if the fucking collar didn’t become so damn heavy._ Snape could hear Harry's quiet growl in response to his praises. Snape let him go for now as he lead him to the pee mat which was now located just outside the bathroom door as Snape needed to place a lock on the bathroom to prevent Harry from attempting to use the toilet. 

“Here boy, come.” Snape motioned to the pee pad. 

Harry hung his head and slowly crawled behind. He squatted his hind legs and lifted his right leg and hurried to get it over with. Never did Snape give him privacy as he dealt with his bodily functions. 

“Pup, go potty.”

Harry whined, looking up at Snape, trying to beg with his eyes. He crawled over to the bathroom door, groping the lock, trying to tell them he wanted to go in to use the toilet like a human.

“You’re a puppy, puppies go potty on the mat. If we were closer to having a yard I would make you pee outside.” Snape threatened. 

Harry whined in distress, but Snape didn’t budge. Harry’s bladder was getting fuller by the minute and was starting to become quite uncomfortable. It was a little chilly in the dungeons and he was starting to shiver, suddenly more aware of his nudity than he’d been since he got here.

“Come on pet.” Snape encouraged. “Just get it over and done with, you’ll feel so much better.”

Harry’s face burned with mortification as he realized that again he really wasn’t going to have a choice. He looked back and forth between the door and the mat, eyes pleading. With a mortified whimper Harry released his bladder and peed on the mat like a dog. He screwed his eyes shut, the mix of humiliation and relief was overwhelming. His bladder had been so full that it seemed to take forever to empty, but his stream finally trickled to a stop and he lowered his leg, carefully avoiding the wet spot beneath him. Harry hung his head as he slunk back over to the couch, to embarrassed to look at Snape.

“What a good puppy,” Snape praised, bending down to gently scratch Harry’s scalp. 

It was getting late and it was time for supper. Snape called for a house elf and the elf was quick to fill the kitchen with food. Harry walked in enjoying the smell. 

“OUT!” Snape yelled. Snapping his fingers to the doorway.

“No dogs in the kitchen.” Snape scolded. 

Snape sighed in frustration as he stood up and scooped a cup full of meaty loaf in Pet Potters dish sitting in the dining room. Harry looked at Snape.

“Out.” Snape repeated.

Harry knew this battle was not one he could currently win, so he sagged his shoulders as he turned around to his food dish. Snape needed a moment’s peace. He was a man who desperately craved solitude and now in a matter of a few days, his life was completely bombarded with council meetings and Potter’s constant presence. Finally, sitting down and feeling relived that Harry actually obeyed he glanced up watching Harry eat. He noticed Harry’s bum was still a nice shade of pink from his spanking earlier. He saw Potters swollen nipples almost touch the floor as he leaned forward to take a bite from his food dish, he noticed the tight, puckered hole bobbing around as he ate. For a moment Snape was breathless. He shook his head looking away and continued eating. What was he thinking? Drooling over James Potter’s son? He was so malnourished. Harry looked no older than thirteen years of age. Dumbledore always said Harry’s guardians were the unpleasant sort, but if they sent him to bed without dinner one too many times it could account for his current health. Not thinking anything else of it he shrugged and continued to eat his steamy lasagna in peace. 

"Come on puppy, time for bed,” Snape said, leading Harry toward the cage.

When Snape unclipped the leash Harry just obediently slunk into the cage, head hanging submissively low. He turned around just in time to watch Snape close the cage door and latch it. Harry let out a sigh, he’d be stuck in here until his Snape chose to let him out. Without saying as much as a good night, Snape moved to get ready for bed.

Harry let out a little whimper, this was his life now, and there was no reason to fight it. He was asleep before Snape turned out the lights.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: In this chapter there are mentions of past child abuse and non-con elements. Please take note of the tags before continuing. This will be my last post untill January. See you in the new year. 
> 
> As a gift for my readers, I have a new, kinky holiday themed Snarry one-shot that I will post first thing next week. Happy Holidays!

Snape and Harry had spent the last week catching up on school work. Snape graded papers at his desk as Harry was sprawled out on his belly, using a pen to finish up homework from the classes he had missed. There was a contented silence between them. 

Since living with Snape he learned much about the man. How he liked his tea, how he hummed in the back of his throat as he stirred potions, how he kept his home neat and tidy. Harry wondered if perhaps he had a touch of OCD. Since he was unable to run his mouth off he had more time to think and observe his surroundings. He would even smirk inwardly when Snape would accidentally spill potions onto his robes. Mr. Perfect isn’t quite so perfect. He saw a side of Snape that he hadn’t noticed before. Snape was human. He had strengths and weaknesses like everyone, and despite his callous attitude, Harry could finally start seeing things from Snapes perspective. He was giving all he could to help the cause. If he ever had any doubts of where Snape’s allegiance was, they were completely squashed. How could he not have seen it before? He supposed he was too busy tormenting Snape to ever see things from his point of view.

As the days wore on Harry noticed Snape was getting increasingly anxious. He hesitantly looked over at Snape with a very clear look of worry. 

“There is no way to delay this any further. A good pup needs to have a tail.” From somewhere in Snapes desk he pulled out a shiny black pointy thing with a short, curved tail.

“The Dark Lord is getting close to gaining entrance to Hogwarts. It could be a matter of a few short weeks or a month or two tops. If, or should I say when that happens, our lives here will be very different. I have protected you as much as I am able, but I cannot ensure your safety once he is here.”  
Harry shook in fear. No – that just couldn’t be. Everyone would be in danger. He needed to be out training, not hiding out at Snapes. 

“He will expect much more of you. I will protect you, but he is dark and twisted. You will need this plug deep inside you. The constant stretch will make it easier for the future. One day there will be need for access to your hole.”

Harry felt sick. His nipples were finally paining less. He had perfected his obedience training every time Snape tugged and twisted on them as he knelt inside the cage. It didn’t happen often but first thing in the morning and right before bed Snape’s unyielding fingers worked his little nipples. He was getting used to having Snape’s capable fingers on him. 

Harry’s eyes widened. There was no way that was going to fit. It was so girthy and thick at the base. Harry whined from the back of his throat. 

“It will fit. I will make it as painless as possible. Everyone’s first time is a bit uncomfortable but it will certainly be better than anything the Dark Lord would do.”

Snape gently ran the palm of his hand up and down the length of Harry’s spine. The sensation felt amazing. After a couple more passes Harry was practically leaning into Snapes touch. His eyes half-lidded he bit his lip to fight back a moan. Then Snapes hands were over the globe of his bum, gently passing over every curve and surface. Snapes hands were so large, it felt like his small, petite, round bottom was completely enveloped within Snapes one hand. Then he felt Snape’s second hand slide over the other cheek. With both hands he pried Harry’s cheeks apart. Harry held his breath and squeezed his eyes shut not expecting what happened next. Harry yelped as soon as Snapes tongue started lapping up his tight, virgin hole. It felt incredible. Harry gasped and grunted as Snapes persistent, firm tongue lapped over the entire hole and probed in and out. Before he knew it he was loosening up already. Snape took this opportunity to squeeze some lube onto his pointer finger and slid it all the way in firmly with one go. 

AHHHH! Harry cried out.

It wasn’t horribly painful but he wanted it out. He squirmed to move away trying desperately to move away but that made the sensations worse. Snape’s hold was too strong; there was no escaping. Tears welled in the corner of his eyes. Snape added more lube and shoved his finger in and out in and out over and over again just as firmly as the time before. Harry grunted in time with each thrust. 

Snape resented everything he was doing. He much preferred a willing partner and a James look-alike was not what he had in mind. He cruelly forced his third finger in scissoring them in every direction. 

“Get used to this kind of treatment. In time you will learn to love having your hole stuffed full.” Snape gave a painful slap to Harry’s ass. Harry shook his head back and forth in denial; tears streaming down his face. 

Unexpectedly he felt the cool hard latex plus being pressed against his puckered hole. The narrow tip slid in easily then it got wider. Harry yelped but before he had a chance to panic the rounded. wide base popped all the way. His well fingered fucked channel swallowed it up whole. 

“Get up on all fours, it’s in now. It is there to stay. I will have to add fresh lube to it daily so it doesn’t dry out, otherwise it would hurt coming out.” Snape said.  
Harry was trembling. The full stretch feeing in his bum was intense. The tightly pulled skin of his anus burned. The plug wasn’t overly huge. Just as big as Snapes two fingers. 

“In time I will work you up to a bigger plug. My cock is twice as big as that.”

Harry looked back at Snape terrified as he vividly remember the first night at Snapes as he stood by his bed masturbating. It was pretty near impossible to get that sight out of his head. 

“Whiny boy, get your ass up into the air.” Demanded Snape.

SLAP!

Harry whined at the sting and quickly obeyed. 

“This plug is special. It is spelled and designed specially to respond to you. Your muscles will tell it when to wag and how fast. If you are excited, your little tail will wag quickly. If you are horny, it will perk up and lift high and still, exposing your anus ready for me to unplug at any moment. If you are sad, tired or angry it will droop.

Harry gulped for air. He didn’t want some object impaling him twenty-four seven. He didn’t want Snape to see his emotional responses so vividly. 

Snape stood up to clip a leash to Harry’s collar. 

“Walk.” Snape ordered. 

Harry’s tail dangled downward, still clearly upset. Harry refused to budge. 

SLAP!

Snape’s hand came down especially hard which made him yelp. He certainly sounded and looked like a dog now. 

“I said walk boy!” Snape ordered.

Harry cried out as Snape continued to spank him. He hated being called boy, he hated every strike and every touch. He tried to think of something beautiful. 

His buck patronus, his first time using magic, the first time he met Hagrid, his first time flying. He continued to disappear deeper within his mind.

SLAP! 

SLAP!

SLAP!

Harry was so engrossed in his thinking, trying to block out his hateful uncle that he didn’t even notice the pain in his bum.

Snape was having none of that. He reached up and tugged Harry’s nipple piercings forcefully.

Harry jolted back to the present, gasping and panicking. 

“Where did you go?” Snape asked.

Harry looked up at Snape terrified and only saw Vernon’s face. 

“Nnnnnnnnn! Sssttp.” Harry shook his head back and forth, begging Vernon to stop hurting him. 

Snape quickly noticed the change in the boy. It was as if he was looking straight through Snape. The terrified look in Harry’s eyes made him pause. Was this some sort of game? Surely Harry er Potter could handle a few spanks. 

Harry took the opportunity to flail and pull himself away. He didn’t get far until Snape was back on top of him pinning his arms above his head immobilizing him. 

POTTER! Snape yelled.

Potter look at me. Snape tried again.

Harry was half hyperventilating now, delirious with fear.

“Pot…Harry…Harry.” Snape said more gently. 

Snape was worried. He’d never seen Harry lose his cool so completely. 

No matter what Snape said or did it was as if Harry was stuck within some kind of dream or nightmare. Snape snapped his fingers in front of Harry’s eyes. Still, Harry was crying out and shaking his head. He knew Harry couldn’t speak but Snape could tell every time Harry said nnnnh it was a no and ssssto was stop. But Snape had stopped. What had set Harry off? 

“Fuck!” Snape shouted into the night.

Snape paused, unsure what to do next. Harry looked frightened. Snape was afraid Harry would hurt himself if he let go. Snape laid his whole body over Harry’s, the weight pinning Harry to the floor. Snape ignored the fact that Harry’s tiny, limp cocklet was pressed against his belly. Oh how he longed to play with it. He shook himself out of his current thought process. It wasn’t the time. 

Sighing, he knew there was only one option left. He would have to get into Harry’s mind and see what was going on in Harry’s head. He hated doing it seeing as he had yet to teach the boy how to properly keep others out - but Snape had to. He was desperate to help Harry. The look of fear in the boys eyes tugged on Snapes heart. Oh Merlin, what was wrong with him? How could he be having any positive feelings towards a Potter.

“Legitimas.” Snape whispered as he entered Harry’s mind. 

In the darkness, and cupboard no bigger than a closet with a twin mattress covering every inch of available space on the floor. On the ratty, stained sheets was Harry. He looked no older than 11. There were disgusting purple and red lashes all over his neck, arms, back, bum and thighs.

“Nooo please stop, I’ll be a good boy!” Snape heard Harry plead with his uncle. Harry screeched as the belt landed harshly between his shoulder blades. His wrists were bound as he faced the bed. 

A look of horror came over Snapes face. This wasn’t a dream. When he invaded Harry’s mind in past occlumency lessons it only ever showed past events. Snape felt sick as Vernon put down the belt and started using his fists.  
Harry gasped as the air was knocked out of him. Disgusting purple, black and blue bruises covered his body. Many marks of which looked weeks old; different injuries all at various levels of healing. With a glint of metal he saw Dursley pull out a small pocket knife. He raised it to Harry’s shoulder and started carving in the word freak. 

Snape sprang into action he called out Harry’s name.

“Harry! Harry! I’m here. I will help you.” Harry blinked, momentarily stunned; seeing Snape in his mind instantly snapped him out of it; gasping and catching his breath.

When they both came to they were drained physically and emotionally. All that was heard was their harsh breathing. Harry’s naked body was pulled against Snapes black robes. He didn’t make a sound as Snape started rocking Harry back and forth in his arms. 

“I’ve got you Harry, I’ve got you.” Snape repeated over and over again.

Much time had passed before Snape started to speak.

“Harry…I…” Snape began.

Seeing Snape so distraught threw Harry for a loop. He had never called him Harry before. It was always Potter, or Pet or both. He had no energy left to be angry that Snape invaded his mind without permission, but the other part of him was lavishing up the loving, tender embrace and reassuring words. It was a side of Snape that Harry hadn’t ever witnessed before.

“I’m so sorry Harry. I had no idea he was doing that to you.” Harry wanted to huff out a defensive retort saying that all Snape ever saw was his father but instead he kept silent. He was grateful that Snape pulled him out of his vivid nightmare. Though, if Snape hadn’t terrified him in the first place it probably wouldn’t have happened. It’s just when Snape started calling him “boy!” he couldn’t handle it. Harry shuddered thinking of Vernon’s ugly voice. 

Snape pulled Harry back and looked into his eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Harry gave a scoffing look, like Snape didn’t already know he couldn’t have said a word even if he had wanted to. 

“How long?” Snape asked.

Harry raised up three fingers. 

“Since you were three years old?” Snape asked.

Harry nodded. 

“No one knew after all this time? You didn’t confide in anyone?" Snape asked.

Harry pointed upwards. The only person he could be referring to was Dumbledore. 

Snape swore a string of profanities. 

Dumbledore was going to get an earful.

Snape used his wand to accio a soft blanket to cover Harry with. Pulling Harry’s legs up like an infant he set Harry on top of his lap and cradling his head, pressing it up against his chest. The material of Snapes robes felt scratchy against his cheek but he couldn’t help but smile inwardly as he soaked up the warmth radiating from Snapes body. He inhaled his scent. It was a spicy, musky scent from too many hours spent in front of a cauldron. It was Snape’s smell and it soothed him instantly.

Harry still felt the persistent stretch in his bum but it didn’t hurt. His tail hung limply between Snape’s legs. It felt weird, yet, somehow it made him feel full and protected. He was so sleepy after his ordeal that he closed his eyes and fell asleep against Snapes chest, Snape murmuring healing spells while being cradled in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't abandoned this fic. I haven't felt inspired lately to continue all the tortourous plans I had in mind for Harry. I have much more written that needs to be edited. I wrote this on a whim to let out my different kinks but I find a story with very little redeeming plot is difficult to write. I don't like leaving works unfinished so I will update slowly and have very short chapters till I am finished with this. In the meanime I have started a new Snarry fic. that won't be sick and twisted. It will be how Harry is emotionally coping post-war. Seeing a therapist to help him though the grief of Snape's death. Sounds cheerful doesn't it? ^^ I will have the first chapter up within the week!

Nothing changed in the last 24 hours. In fact, in ways Snape seemed to be more distant than ever. One big change that happened was the super, incredible, soft blanket Snape draped over him the previous night. Harry clutched onto it like it was made of gold. The comfort and warmth it brought him was monumental. He held it tightly even after Snape released him. His cage seemed so much more comforting and cozy. He clutched the blanket to his chin, pleading to Snape with his eyes. 

“Yes pup, it is your blankie now. Be a good pup and I won’t have to take it from you.”

“Woof” Harry Barked happily. 

Harry seemed to adjust to his role as Snape’s pet even more. He waited eagerly to be let out of his cage come morning. He scurried in circles around his cage leaping like a deer up and down, over and over again once Snape let unlocked the door. His tail wagged happily. 

Snape gently removed the tail plug so Harry could do his business on the puppy pad. Harry felt strangely empty without it. Afterwards Snape gently wiped him up with a soft, wet cloth. Harry let a moan escape him. His winking hole was extra sensitive and red with the constant stretch. He wiggled his bum eagerly hoping Snape would put it back in soon. Instead Snape gave a thorough inspection. He lubed up two of his fingers and massaged inside Harry’s hole to make sure he was thoroughly saturated. Harry yelped when he felt Snape’s fingers accidentally rub against his tender prostate. It made Harry feel warm all over. Snape smirked knowing full well what just happened. For curiosity sake he did it again more deliberately. Harry was panting never having felt so good before. His slender cocklet was erect and standing up flush to his belly. Snape glanced down immediately ceasing his massage. He didn’t need his pup making a mess. Pups never needed to use their cute cocklet decoration. It would only serve to distract Harry. Pets were never to touch themselves. What Harry needed was a firm hand and clear direction. The last thing he needed was Harry becoming addicted to touching himself. Pups shouldn’t ever hump legs or furniture unless given expressed permission and only under very few circumstances. It was best just to nip it in the bud before it became a problem.

Harry whined when Snape stopped rubbing that feel good spot inside him. 

“Sit.” Snape commanded.

Harry swiftly resumed a proper sitting position. His cocklet was oozing precum. 

“Pay attention Pet. I have to go to work today. Will you be a good boy today and keep your paws off of that?” Snape pointed directly at Harry’s oozing prick. 

Harry nodded his head hurriedly in obedience. 

“Good pet, I’ll be home tonight.” Snape scratched behind his ears and quickly left the room. 

Harry felt lonely instantly. It was too cold and too quiet. He paced around getting a few things done but soon grabbed his blanket to settle in for a long, boring day.

The days were getting worse. Harry saw much less from Snape in the last few months. It seemed like he was being summoned constantly and the meetings grew longer and longer. Harry was desperately lonely. Ever since Snape used occlumency into his mind he seemed more distant than ever. Snape was very clinical. Nothing really changed much. He was regularly bathed, fed his nutritious meaty loaf and made to do homework . Much to Harry’s relief, Snape refrained from ever saying the word “boy” again. If he wanted a treat he still had to have his tender little pink nipples rubbed for an excruciatingly long time. In the evening he had his tail plug re-lubed up and inserted back in. Each week with a slightly larger size. Now when Harry crawled around without it there was a permanent small gaping opening as Harry crawled by. In all his time at Snapes he still had yet to come. It seemed that after all this time Snape still didn’t seem interested in Harry one bit. There were times he felt Snapes eyes lingering on his behind but he hadn’t yet acted on it. There were other times he swore he could hear Snape grunting on his bed, but perhaps it was wishful thinking. Perhaps it was nothing more than bad indigestion or a vivid nightmare. 

It was nearing evening and Snape still wasn’t back yet. Harry grew more and more impatient as time went on. He crawled over to Snapes bed and since he didn’t have a direct command to come up he sat on the floor leaning his head against the freshly made bedding. The blankets smelled like the deep musk scent of his professor. The hint of spice and sweat a scent that made his eyes roll back into his head. He groaned in satisfaction. He pressed his face against the blankets again and inhaled, groaning deeply. Before he knew it he could feel his tiny member stiffening up. Whether it was years of neglect, malnourishment or just overall being smaller and delayed in regular development, he’d never had much interest in anything sexual. His little prick rarely ever stood erect. Seeing as he had the evening to himself he hesitantly reached down enveloping his tiny cocklet within his long slender fingers. Harry felt a rush of excitement. He pulled his foreskin back and forth slowly at first. The feeling was incredible. How had he never tried this before? He hissed as his dry fingers ran over his head. It didn’t feel good at all. Feeling curious he licked his fingertips and tried swirling them again over his tip. 

Ahhhh – Ohhhhhh! It felt glorious. Harry was sure he was getting close to something but he didn’t know what. 

THWACK!!! The slap echoed loudly through the room. 

Harry instantly stopped touching looking around and saw Snape standing there looking livid. Not only was he not asleep in his cage at the designated bedtime he was caught pressed up against Snape’s bed masturbating. Snape leaned forward and yanked on Harry’s collar bringing him over his knee and started spanking with all his might. He didn’t count, there was no buildup, there were no soothing rubs in-between. Snape was letting him have it. 

AHHH! 

Harry tried to cover his bum with his hands but Snape quickly pinned his arms with his other hand. He knew the rule about no touching but he broke it. He didn’t expect Snape home at that moment. His erection quickly went down after each strike. Tears streamed down Harry’s face. He broke the rules now he had to face the consequences. 

“You – do – not – touch – EVER!” Snape growled, spanking between each word. 

I have ignored it for now giving you the benefit of the doubt that you could be a good pet and keep your hands to yourself but now you can’t be trusted. 

After 25 spanks Harry laid limply in Snape’s lap a sobbing mess. Not a word was said as Snape lifted Harry up and locked his back into his cage. He turned off the light and stormed out of the bedroom slamming the door behind him. He slept on the couch that night. 

Harry’s ass stung so bad it hurt to even lay on his back against the cold unforgiving floor. He turned onto his side sniffling as he fell asleep. 

Harry woke up to the sound of metal clanging against the bars of his cage waking Harry up with a start. 

Snape bent down and carried him bridal style to the bathroom. He roughly pulled out the plug. Harry barked at the unexpected forcefulness. In a moment Harry noticed the tub was already full, with ease Snape lifted him up and placed him in. 

EHHH! AHHHHHHHH! Harry screeched. The water was so cold waking him up instantly. Snape gave him a thorough scrubbing with a rough cloth. It felt like ever nerve ending was buzzing. He lost count how many times the soapy wet facecloth went over his painfully hard nipples. The cold air made them protrude extra far. Snape continued passing the cloth across his balls, anus and perineum over and over again. It was overwhelming to say the least. Snape rinsed him well, lifted him out of the tub and roughly wiped him down with a towel. His poor tiny nubs were painfully erect from the cold and the rough material of the towel made him whimper. The towel rubbed so hard against the metal barbell nipple rings that also made his nipples protrude. Harry bit his lip hoping he wouldn’t cry out. It was awful. He just wanted it to be over. Usually by now Snape would have served him breakfast, given him a good tooth brushing and let him go about his day. 

Snape paused to look at his now pink skinned pup, his bottom was still fiery red from the harsh spanking the night before and the cold water made him look even redder. Harry knew today was going to be different than all the rest; and the day had only just begun.


End file.
